thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Elric Blackwood
Elric Blackwood is the Lord of Raventree Hall and rival of Tristifer Bracken. Biography Childhood Elric and his brother Jasper, older by three years, were a mischievous pair. If the cook found rats in her stew or the castellan slipped on a wet towel, it wouldn’t be difficult to find Elric with a big smile on his face and Jasper trying his best to suppress laughter. Joanna, their older sister, was a common object of their pranks, and the brothers made it a sport to ruin any attempt at courtship she made. Joanna was no pushover, however, making equal war against the brothers’ romantic attempts. Their mother Alys was never amused, but Lord Ambrose always gave a great hearty laugh when he heard of his children’s exploits. The Blackwood Brothers’ rowdiness continued into their teen years, as they spent most of their time making fools out of castle staff and chasing pretty girls. Elric especially took a liking to Catelyn Frey, to his father’s approval, and a betrothal was arranged. Like many young nobles, Jasper and Elric were given a military education. Jasper quickly grew fond of the sword, routinely and easily beating Elric in combat. Elric found his place on horseback, dominating races and jousts against his brother. (Riding) Whenever the brothers were deciding who would court the latest girl in their sights, Jasper would suggest a duel and Elric a horse race. Jasper quickly picked up strategy on top of his swords, and cyvasse matches between the boys ended with Elric flinging the board across the room. The Crimes of Tristifer Bracken One day, when he was 13, Elric came home to find his sister sobbing in her room and his father shouting curses. It was the only time Elric can remember his father angry. Lord Ambrose told his sons that Tristifer Bracken raped their sister Joanna. Enraged, Jasper called for war, and he and his father waged a furious but brief war against the Brackens before Lord Tully stepped in, justly ruling in favor of the Blackwoods. Elric stewed in anger at home. His hatred for the Brackens was kindled. Jasper’s hatred raged on past the war. After the war, Jasper remained the same lighthearted boy, though he was far quicker to anger. Elric, however, became more reserved, solemn. He refused to participate in anymore of his brother’s mischief. Instead he focused on his military education. With this new drive, Elric proved to have a gifted mind for tactics, rising above his brother. (Tactician) Cyvasse matches now ended with Jasper grinning, proud of his younger brother, but flinging the board across the room all the same. Elric lead a happy life with his wife and their four children before the War of the Trident erupted. The War of the Trident Elric and Jasper, who was now the Lord of Raventree Hall, never forgave Tristifer Bracken for raping their sister. When Tristifer waged war against Lord Darry, Jasper saw an opportunity to take revenge. Many of the Blackwood forces were battling the Ironborn, but Jasper took what was left and attacked the Brackens. Jasper lead from the rear and Elric took the vanguard, seeing firsthand the crushing terror of war. After one victorious battle, Jasper looked for Elric to congratulate him on his command, only to find him sitting amongst the dead. “All these men...” Elric said, looking out at the sheer destruction. Hundreds of faces stared back, unblinking. “Their sisters weren’t raped. It was our fight, but they died.” Jasper chided his brother, seeing his sadness over victory as an insult to their sister. The war ended in stalemate after the dual invasions from The Reach and The Vale, when Tristifer Bracken withdrew to support Lord Alisser Tully. Jasper wanted to continue fighting regardless, but Elric convinced him that the independence of the Trident was more important than revenge. Jasper had no wish to fight alongside Bracken, so he moved his soldiers to join Lord Robert Mallister’s stand against the Vale. Elric once again took control of the vanguard, proving to be an adept leader. (Leadership) He and Lord Mallister proved quick friends. Jasper Blackwood had joined a doomed fight, however. During the chaos of retreat, a stray arrow to the neck ended the hotheaded Lord’s life. Elric was inconsolable, but continued to lead the vanguard every battle after, ignoring his grief for the sake of his men. After the inevitable defeat, The Vale’s losses proved too much, forcing them to pull back. Aftermath The War of the Trident and The Vale’s Invasion showed Elric how greedy other kingdoms were to gobble up the Trident for themselves. After the last battle, he promised himself and all his remaining men that their home would never be conquered by outsiders. The Trident was the birthright of the Riverlanders. Elric swore that as long as he lived it would remain theirs. Because Jasper had no children, Elric returned home Lord of Raventree Hall. He resides there today, and will continue to until the next Great House threatens the Trident. Timeline: 255 AA - Elric is born. 267 AA - Elric is betrothed to Catelyn Frey. 268 AA - Tristifer Bracken supposedly rapes Joanna Blackwood, and a short war ensues. 290 AA - The War of the Trident begins, Jasper Blackwood attacks Lord Bracken. 291 AA - The Reach and the Vale invade, forcing the Blackwood-Bracken war to end. Lord Jasper, not wanting to fight alongside Lord Bracken, elects to join Robert Mallister’s doomed stand against the Vale. 292 AA - Jasper is killed by a stray arrow. Elric grieves for him, but continues to lead the vanguard out of duty. 292 AA - Elric returns home as the new Lord Blackwood NPCs Maester Manfred, 76, Medic Joanna Blackwood, 47, Trader Rodrik, 37, Castellan Pate, 23, Scout Alyn, Warrior (Two-handed) Family Tree Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander